Chapter 1/Kazon Attack
Episode 1.01 Poison Chalice (Space, nebula) Voyager is at full stop inside a nebula cloud hiding from the Kazon. (Deck 1, briefing room) The new senior staff is listening to Commander Halliwell briefing the staff on the situation their facing trying to get out of Kazon space, while on course for Federation space. The Kazon-Nistrim want to take control of Voyager, they want our advanced technology like our transporters and replicators that's why the Nistrim keep attacking Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. And not to mention revenge for killing Seska and making Culluh look like a disrespected Kazon leader Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. And you can bet that the Nistrim will attack Voyager again very soon says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. And I'm not looking forward to it how far are we from the edge of Kazon space Jason asked as he looks at Typhuss. We're 2.3 kilometers away from the edge of Kazon space sir Lieutenant McKnight reports to Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell. Typhuss do we still have the codes that one Kazon gave us to safety enter Nistrim space? Captain Tyson asked Commander Halliwell as he looks at him. Of course says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Bring it up I think I have an idea of how we can get out of Nistrim space and completely be free of further Kazon attacks, Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss brings up the Kazon codes up on the screen in the briefing room. Ok we're here in this nebula cloud and the Kazon ships are here a large cluster of them are waiting at the edge, what if we use something from Captain Kirk's book before the end of their five year mission the Enterprise was ordered to Deep Space Station K-7 with a mission to stop a Klingon invasion of the Federation. As they encountered a large Klingon force they used shuttles to make it look like they were destroyed and they continued to the homeworld Captain Tyson explained as he looks at the senior staff. Good idea, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Let's bring it Captain Tyson says as he looks at the senior staff. Let's do it says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. (Main bridge, red alert) Set course for the edge of Kazon space best speed, bring the weapons online and B'Elanna have four type-8 shuttles ready to launch when we're ready Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Torres to do it. Aye, sir we'll have them ready soon Lieutenant Torres says as she and Wesley head to the shuttlebay. Typhuss you know this may not work do you and Sam wanna leave the ship and head to the Alpha Quadrant? Captain Tyson asked his friend Typhuss. No, Sam and I will stay, Sam and I will not leave our crew says Typhuss as he looks at Jason and Samantha Carter. All right then let's bring it helm take us in says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant McKnight. Aye, sir Lieutenant McKnight says as she inputs commands into the helm. (Kazon-Ogla ship) The Federation ship is in the area we must warn the Nistrim says one of the Kazon soldiers as he looks at Jal Kardan and First Maje Jal Razik. The Nistrim must not destroy the Federation vessel order our ships to intercept and disable says Jal Razik. The Kazon soldier nods at the order. (Space) Voyager approaches the Kazon fleet. (Main bridge) The crew are at their battle stations. We're an hour away from the Nistrim fleet reports Lieutenant McKnight as she looks at the console read outs. Maintain course and speed make it look like we're just passing through the sector Captain Tyson says as he looks at McKnight and then the main viewer seeing the fleet. That's a lot of ships says Colonel Carter as she looks at the viewer. Give me more to hit says Commander Vale as she looks at the viewer. Not yet maintain course McKnight Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Aye, sir Lieutenant McKnight says as she's inputting commands into the helm console. Then the sensors beeped. Sir I'm picking up a fleet of Trabe ships on an approach vector Ensign Kim reports as he looks at the ops console. What? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Halliwell then at the viewer. Remember what happened on stardate 49337.4, Captain Janeway attempted to forge an alliance with the Kazon so that the starship could gain safe passage through Kazon space, however, when those attempts failed, Voyager was met with the Trabe fleet led by Mabus ,Mabus proposed an alliance with Janeway to help each other travel out of Kazon space, but also make peace with the Kazon sects, however, once a diplomatic conference with Janeway, Mabus, and the First Maje's of the Kazon sects were arranged, Mabus attempted to assassinate the Kazon leaders, and the alliance was called off says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yeah just surprised to see them Harry ask them to give us a hand its time to reopen the offer Captain Tyson says to Commander Halliwell. Lets hope it goes better this time says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then Typhuss looks at Samantha. Sam, are you feeling all right, you don't look so good says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha Carter. I'm fine sweetie Colonel Carter says looking at her husband. No response Ensign Kim says as he looks up at Captain Tyson. Guess they hate us still for not going with their plan to cripple the Kazon for years Captain Tyson says to Commander Halliwell. I guess so says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yeah so what's the new plan Captain Tyson asked Commander Halliwell. He shrugs his shoulders, as they watch the Trabe and Kazon fleets battle each other. Maybe we should leave before they see us Lieutenant Tyson says as she looks at her father and Uncle. Agreed Tina take us to warp speed Captain Tyson orders Tina to do. (Space) Voyager cranks up her nacelles and jump to warp speed, when three Kazon raiders jump to warp in pursuit.